In digital image processing an image sensor typically is overlaid with a color filter array (CFA) comprised of a mosaic of color filters. The mosaic of color filters are configured to filter the light passing through the mosaic of filters, and thus received by the image sensor, by wavelength. A de-mosaicing or CFA interpolation algorithm is then utilized to generate a full color image from the raw image sensor captured data. Conventional de-mosaicing techniques utilize a unique algorithm that is tuned for a given CFA format (e.g., Bayer, Red/Clear color filter (RCCC), etc.).